She went away, and then I took a different path
by PaperHeadPhones
Summary: When Lenalee suddenly leaves how will Kanda react? KandaXLenalee, fluff. Nothing bad.


A/N: Third fanfiction WOOT. This is a one again, but this time is KandaXLenalee X3 I had fun with this, and Kanda is slightly (a lot) OOC XD lol. But I don't really care. I listened to the song "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne and had to write this so I hope you like it 3

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they are property of Katsura Hoshino-sensei. -boo's-

-----

_I always needed time on my ownI never thought I'd need you there when I cry._

Kanda looked over at her as they walked, her face was bright and happy. But she looked on the edge of breaking…so fragile was a woman…

He sighed and put his hands in his pockets, remembering her face from last night. She had been crying again. She always seemed to be crying now. He could hear her while he pretended to sleep beside her. She muffled her sobs with her hands but they still escaped.

He wondered what was wrong….But he could guess.

He closed his eyes.

_And the days feel like years when I'm aloneAnd the bed where you lie is made up on your side._

He opened his eyes that night, and by the position of the moon he guessed it to be midnight. He rolled over, and his eyes widened.

Her sleeping bag was empty.

"Where--?!" He yelled, sitting up quickly.

Then he saw her, standing by the fire.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you takeDo you see how much I need you right now?_

He watched as she looked back and saw him looking at her. She smiled, the tears running freely down her face. He frowned and tilted his head, "You should sle-"

"Goodbye." she said, and walked away.

"What?!" he yelled, shocked. He bolted from his sleeping bag but…

The night echoed around her. She was gone.

_When you're gone,The pieces of my heart are missing you're gone,The face I came to know is missing you're gone,The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok.I miss you._

He growled in frustration and ran in the direction she had gone. He ran and ran but didn't even find a trail left by her. He yelled her name over and over again, but the only sound he heard was his labored breathing and his own echoed voice. Tears fell from his eyes as he realized that she was gone.

He couldn't help her anymore.

_I've never felt this way before,Everything that I do reminds me of the clothes you left, they lie on the floor,And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do._

He made his way back to their camp, slowly picking his way through the tree's and maze of a path. He had no idea he had gone so far.

He looked at her sleeping bag for a long time, simply wondering on why she would have left. But at the same time, he knew. Because of the order.

Woman were really fragile creatures. And she was proof of this.

She had to escape. She had to run.

She had wanted a normal life.

He fell to his knee's.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you takeDo you see how much I need you right now?_

He repeated her departure over and over again. The steps she had taken before disappearing so suddenly from view.

He wiped at his eyes and grabbed Mugen from beside his sleeping bag, heading back into the woods. He wouldn't give up this easily.

_We were made for each otherOut here foreverI know we were, yeahAll I ever wanted was for you to knowEverything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soulI can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_He walked through the tree's, his gaze moving from side to side. He watched for clues, evidence, any possible signs of where she had gone. He found a boot print, and followed in it's pointed path.

Then he smelled her perfume, that sweet scent that followed her everywhere. He turned and her hand brushed against his cheek, caressing gently. He smiled at her and leaned into it, his one arm coming to wrap around her waist and bring her against his chest. He heard her gasp slightly and his other hand lifted her chin so he could look at her face. His lips touching hers sweetly…deeply. Until he let go, out of breath.

"Lenalee…" he murmured, hugging her tight against him. He felt her shake in sobs and smiled. "You're a strong woman Lenalee."

He just held her as she cried.

-----

A/N: Please read and review!!


End file.
